Ron's New Pet
by CrazyDuckGoesQuack
Summary: Ron's got a new pet ferret. His name is Malfoy. Please read Jasmine's Place to get more background info
1. Default Chapter

**a/n Hello, crazy person here! This story is a small spin off Jasmine's Place, mostly what happens in Chappie 3. Read that chappie first to get what's going on here.**

Sitting behind his desk, Snape glared at the standing woman in front of him. She was medium height, blonde short hair, bright purple eyes, and a stern look on her face. The white ferret that a student earlier brought from her club was on his desk, playing with a small ball.

Snape said in his dull voice," So, you are telling me, Miss Jasmine, that young Mr. Malfoy was turned into a ferret, because...?"

"Mr. Malfoy tried to cheat…" Jasmine started to say.

"Are you sure about that? Mr. Potter could have hexed Mr. Malfoy, while your back was turned."

"How dare you say such a thing!? I was nice enough to talk this out with you, instead of going to the Headmaster."

"Fine, I'll take 5 points away from his house, and 2 nights of detentions." snapped Snape.

Jasmine cooled her temper down. "Alright, now that we agreed on the form of punishment..." She turned to leave.

Snape halted her," Wait, you must remove this hex before you leave."

"Oh, about the hex, it last for about a week." noted Jasmine.

Leaning back in his chair, Snape said angrily, "Did I ask you how long the hex lasts? No, I asked you to remove it!"

She yelled at him like she would to a rotten child, "You must wait for the hex to wear off, because I CAN NOT REMOVE IT! IF I TRY TO REMOVE THE HEX, OR ANYONE ELSE TRYS TO, HE WILL BE A FERRET FOR ANOTHER WEEK! NOW I BID YOU FAREWELL!" Having gotten her point across to Snape, Jasmine took off. (a/n hell has no fury like a woman scorned) Snape sat there looking awfully mad at the woman and the cowering white ferret on his desk. Mostly, he was mad at the mess the ferret made on his desk, while Jasmine was yelling at Snape.

**a/n hehe that was fun, but I'm not gonna post anymore chappies till you hit the little blue review button. Please give me some more ideas to torture the Malfoy ferret **


	2. Ron's Bad Day

**a/n Thanks for all the reviews I got for Ron's New Pet, Jasmine's Place, and An Ode to the Bloody Bouncing White Ferret. I know I'm loved, but I will keep writing fanfics for you all!!!**

Ron was having one of the most terrible horrible days, even worse than the day when Harry and he almost got clubbed to death by the Whamping Willow in their 2nd year of Hogwarts. This day was even worse then the time Ron's mom sent him a Howler. This day…

"Ron!", yelled a voice that brought Ron back to reality, he was in Double Potions with Snape, and Ron looked at his now bubbling purple brew. Snape appeared suddenly, and eyed Ron and his potion with contempt. "Mr. Weasley, I would like a word with you after class. Now clean up your mess." Leaving Ron alone seething with hated toward his teacher.

_What fresh bloody hell is this?, _he fumed, _Neville is even doing worse then me, his potion smells and it's green. Thank god Malfoy isn't here._

Ron somehow struggled through the rest of class.

While the class was filing out of the classroom, Ron snuck towards the door, his freedom. For he didn't want to put up with Snape, not today. (Who would?)

"Mr. Weasley, didn't I ask you to stay after class?" Snape's foreboding voice mad Ron's skin crawl with goosebumps. "Head to my office and wait there till I get back. Don't mess with anything."

Dragging his feet slowly, the doomed student, Ron, opened Snape's office door. Instead of seeing a neat, orderly, clean, office, he saw scattered newspapers covering the floor, books, and Snape's desk, he saw toys and small poop pellets spread throughout the entire room. The stench was awful, but Ron was able to breath.

Something on the floor, by his feet, caught Ron's attention. A pure white ferret with dark beady blacks staring at Ron, as if the ferret could see Ron's soul. Picking the ferret up and cuddling it in his arms, Ron said to it, "Poor thing, you must hate being with Snape all the time, I know I would."

The door flung opened as Snape came bursting in like a bat out of hell. Trailing him was a white wired cage floating, and Jasmine, who was controlling the floating cage, followed.

She regarded the state of Snape's office with disgust. "My, I guess I should have given you the cage earlier." Jasmine said mockingly.

Snape flashed his "famous evil glare", "You are _so _like your father when he was in school. Stupid and hard-headed. Look where he is now. Dead." Snape knew he had got the best of her by the look of hurt on her face.

Jasmine's eyes turned into a violent green and the things in the office started to shake. The ferret knew what was going happened next and crawled into Ron's cloak. Jasmine roared, "YOU SCUMBAG!!! YOU ARE NOT EVEN HALF THE MAN MY FATHER WAS. HE DIED BY VOLDMORT'S HAND TO SAVE…" (Jasmine ripped Snape a new one… again)

That's as far as she got yelling at Snape, when the door opened again and Dumbledore walked in. "I do apologize for being late for this meeting. I hope I was not disturbing some fighting between the both of you."

The guilty people smiled falsely and said at once, "Not at all Headmaster, please do come in."

Pulling up a chair and sitting in it, Dumbledore looked at the "adults". "We are here to discuss the matter of a Hogwarts student, Draco Malfoy, getting turned into a ferret. Correct?"

"Yes"

The little dim light in Ron's head went on. (This doesn't happen a whole lot.) The flashback of Jasmine's Place on opening night. Ron pulled the ferret out of his cloak and set it on the floor.

Dumbledore saw the ferret and put it on his lap. "I will try my best to remove this hex." With his wand out and pointed at the ferret, aka Malfoy, the room filled with white glowing light. When Ron was finally able to see again, the ferret was still a ferret.

"Ah, Jasmine you made the spell to reflect the person's lifestyle."

Jasmine was about to protest, but her glowing pride on her face betrayed her.

"Can someone being Ron Weasley here?"

Snape pointed at Ron.

"Thank you Professor, that means less work for me repeating the story. Ron, it will be your duty to being the ferret back to your Common Room and care for it till Draco turns back."

Ron was puzzled, "Why can't Crabbe and Goyle do it?"

"We would have a dead student on your hands." Replied Dumbledore flatly.

"Harry?"

"Going against Voldmort soon."

"Hermione?"

"Has many classes."

"Why me?"

Dumbledore said softly, "We need bonding in-between houses now more than ever, that is why I picked you." With that said, he gave Ron the ferret and left the room.

"I would like my office back, so if you mind…" Pointed out Snape.

Jasmine told him, "Hold your horses there. I need to tell Ron some things."

She walked closer to Ron, "Do you know some elvish?"

Knowing the Hermione made Harry and Ron memorize all three Muggle movies, Lord of the Rings, over the summer, Ron said, "Yes"

"Good. Here's a spell that will put a magical ball around the ferret, untinu en lokirim. I think it's funny since it means son of snake or a dishonest person."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. Jasmine came closer and whispered, "To open and close his cage, you say, "Mellonamin." If he's in his magic ball say, "Ksher", and use your wand to bounce him. He won't get hurt."

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW JASMINE, YOUR BUSINESS IS DONE HERE!!" screamed Snape.

She walked toward the door, opened it, faced Snape, and she replied, "Llie n'vaima ar'lle atara lanneina." She exited, the professor had a confused look on his face.

Ron smiled his first smile of that day. He knew that Jasmine said, "You are ugly and your mother dresses you funny.", to Snape and she lived to tell the tale.

**a/n Gods that was long!! Press the blue button and send me your comments and ideas for a little ferret torture. Ferret volleyball, anyone? **


End file.
